culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979 TV series)
Worldvision Enterprises (syndication through 1992)) Turner Program Services (1992-1998) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1998-current) | endtheme = | country = United States | language = English | network = ABC | first_aired = September 22, 1979 | last_aired = January 5, 1980 | num_episodes = 16 | num_seasons = 1 | preceded_by = The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) | followed_by = Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) | website = }} The original thirty-minute version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo constitutes the fourth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. It premiered on September 22, 1979 and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program. A total of sixteen episodes were produced. It was the last Hanna-Barbera cartoon series (excluding prime-time specials) to use the studio's laugh track. Overview By 1979, the staff at Hanna-Barbera realized that the Scooby-Doo formula was getting worn out, which gave them reason to parody it in a 1979 prime time special, Scooby Goes Hollywood. In addition, ABC began threatening cancellation for the show, whose ratings were in decline."The network kept threatening to cancel it every year or two, so every season they had to add a new element to the show to keep it fresh." – Mark Evanier, one the writers for the series. Retrieved from The Scooby Story on October 6, 2006. Therefore, for its 1979 – 1980 season, Scooby-Doo was given a major overhaul, adding the character of Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo, voiced by Lennie Weinrib, and changing the name of the show to Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Although still present in these episodes, the characters of Fred, Daphne, and Velma became less essential to the plot, and Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were the main focus. Marla Frumkin took over Pat Stevens' role as Velma Dinkley towards the end of the season, beginning with episode 12, "The Ghoul, the Bat, and the Ugly". Velma does not speak in episode 16, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief" as she, Fred, and Daphne weren't seen much in that episode. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained a laugh track created by the studio. Voice cast *Don Messick – Scooby-Doo *Lennie Weinrib – Scrappy-Doo *Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers *Heather North – Daphne Blake *Frank Welker – Fred Jones *Pat Stevens – Velma Dinkley (eps. 1–11) *Marla Frumkin – Velma Dinkley (eps. 12–15) Series overview Episodes Home media releases A complete series set was released on April 28, 2015. References External links * Banks, Clive. "Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo". Retrieved from http://www.clivebanks.co.uk/Scooby-Doo/Scooby-Doo%20Series%205.htm on September 4, 2005. * Baxter, Joel (2003). The Complete Scooby-Doo Episode Guide. Retrieved from http://www.execulink.com/~joelb/scooby/doobydoo.htm on September 3, 2005. * "Hanna-Barbera Studios" (and subarticles). The Big Cartoon DataBase. Retrieved from http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/index.html on September 3, 2005. * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:1980 American television series endings Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Animated mystery television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Mystery animation Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:1979 television series debuts Category:1980 television series endings